1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink attached externally on a bottom portion of a portable computer, more particularly to a heat sink structure capable of affixing a rear end of the portable computer to the heat sink located on the bottom portion thereof thereby lifting said rear end upwardly and conducting heat dissipation via the heat sink on the bottom portion thereof.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, in order to make a portable computer with a small and thin volume, an inner space thereof is usually very narrow. Since the usable space therein has been utilized sufficiently, the space for heat dissipation is even smaller; furthermore, almost all the heat generated from the interior portion of the portable computer is dissipated through an external metal casing thereof. However, the heat dissipation achieved only by exchanging heat between the external metal casing and the atmospheric air is not very effective and that is unable to enhance the heat dissipation efficiency of the portable computer.
Therefore, some of the industrials placed a heat sink on a bottom portion of a portable computer, as shown in FIGS. 11 and 12; the heat sink on the bottom portion blows the cool air current to the bottom portion of the portable computer for enhancing the heat dissipation effect thereof. In a conventional and portable computer, the heat sink located on the bottom portion thereof has a flat casing (a) with a plurality of fans (b) installed therein; a padding block (a1) is disposed at the rear aspect of the flat casing (a) for placing the portable computer (c) at the upper aspect of the flat casing (a) and affixing the padding block (a1) at the rear aspect thereof to the rear bottom plane of the portable computer (c) for lifting the rear aspect thereof upwardly thereby forming a wedge-shaped space (d) between the portable computer (c) and the flat casing (a). Therefore, the cool air current is guided inwardly through the two sides of the wedge-shaped space (d) via the fan (b) and discharged outwardly from the air outlet (a2) at the rear aspect of the flat casing (a) so as to conduct heat dissipation through the bottom portion of the portable computer (c).
After the portable computer (c) is placed at the upper aspect of the flat casing (a), the entire height (h) formed by the height (h1) of the flat casing (a) and the thickness of the portable computer (c) is too high for a user to operate conveniently.
In addition, since the height of the padding block (a1) at the rear aspect of the flat casing (a) is fixed, the degree of inclination of the portable computer (c) can""t be adjusted by the user habitually and freely.
Furthermore, since the height of the padding block (a1) at the rear aspect of the flat casing (a) is fixed, after the portable computer (c) is placed at the upper aspect of the flat casing (a), the wedge-shaped space (d) formed between the flat casing (a) and the portable computer (c) is narrower such that the cool air current guided in through the two sides of the wedge-shaped space (d) is limited. Therefore, the achieved effect is not preferred to effectively enhance the heat dissipation efficiency.
In view of the abovementioned drawbacks of the heat sink placed on the bottom portion of the conventional and portable computer for enhancing the heat dissipation efficiency, the inventor of the present invention has designed a heat sink attached externally on a bottom portion of a portable computer.
The present invention comprising a heat sink placed at a rear lower aspect of a portable computer is characterized that the heat sink is a flat casing assembled by an upper and a lower casings; the front aspect of the heat sink extends to form a bearing plate; at least one fan is installed inside the heat sink; on the upper aspect of the heat sink, an air inlet is disposed at the upper aspect of the fan; an air outlet is disposed at the front aspect of the bearing plate; a current guide board is disposed at the lower aspect of the fan in the heat sink; according to the abovementioned structure, the bearing plate affixes to the rear bottom plane of the portable computer such that through the fan, the air current enters from the air inlet and discharges outwardly from the air outlet at the front aspect of the bearing plate thereby allowing the cooling air current to enter from the bottom portion of the portable computer for achieving a heat dissipation effect.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a heat sink structure that allows the rear end of the portable computer affix to the heat sink located on the bottom portion thereof to lift the rear end thereof upwardly for conducting heat dissipation via the heat sink on the bottom portion thereof.